


L’abbraccio del vuoto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi mostri [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Slice of Life, Snakes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Prompt: 13. VuotoFandom: OriginalePersonaggi: F; M.Numero parole: 696.Titolo: L’abbraccio del vuoto





	L’abbraccio del vuoto

 

 

  
  


L’abbraccio del vuoto

Ketty si passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli verdi e sospirò.

< Che diamine ho preso nella mia gabbia… Mi era parso il serpente che ultimamente si mangia tutte le mie pecore, ma… è troppo grosso e dalla forma strana per essere un anaconda.

L’oscurità della boscaglia intorno a casa non me lo fa vedere bene nonostante le torce accese. L’ombra comunque è strana… > si disse, appoggiando la mano su uno degli alti pali conficcati nel terreno che tenevano sollevate le torce.

“Vieni vicino, non ti morderò. Dolce tesoro, goditi con me la notte.

“ _Peeerfavoreee_ , fammi uscire. Fatti coccolare _ssstassseeeraaa_ ”. Canticchiò una voce.

Ketty portò la mano all’elsa della sciabola che portava alla vita, accanto a un falcetto.

“Spettri?” si chiese.

“Dolce, piccolo, tesoro, ti terrò al sicuro stretta tra le mie braccia”. Proseguì il canto.

Orfeus strisciava nella gabbia, premendo la sua coda contro le sbarre di metallo della gabbia.

< Una bracconiera? No, sembra solo una dei villici qui intorno > pensò. Notò, illuminata dalle torce, la chiave che portava al collo e fece saettare la lingua. Avvicinò il viso al bordo della gabbia, Ketty impallidì.

“Ehy, quello sembra un viso.

Ho imprigionato un essere umano?” si chiese Ketty e la voce le tremò.

“Alle volte… qualcuno _ressssta sssssolo_ …” canticchiò il prigioniero.

Ketty si piegò in avanti, notò la coda di serpente, ma vide una figura in ombra completamente umanoide.

“Aspetta… sei prigioniero con il serpente? Stai bene? Stai attento” disse con tono ansioso.

< Dev’essere uno straniero che non sa la nostra lingua, ma solo qualche filastrocca. Magari è un messaggero degli dei, so che gli oracoli sono strani > rifletté.

“Qualche volta uno è _trisssste_ … _Ssssegui_ il mio canto”. Proseguì Orfeus.

Ketty prese la chiave dal collo e aprì la gabbia, mettendosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

“Corri fuori, adesso! Prima che esca il serpente!” gridò.

Orfeus uscì lesto dalla gabbia e si alzò in piedi, Ketty urlò e indietreggiò, trovandosi davanti un giovane ignudo dalla coda verde. Aveva un’immensa coda di serpente che usciva carnosa da sopra i suoi glutei.

“Un demone” gemette Ketty, iniziando a tremare. Allungò le mani davanti a sé, tremando.

“Oh, tu non _sssssei_ una pecora. Non ti mangerei, _ssssolo_ coccole. _Ssssono un mossstro_ , non un demone” rispose Orfeus. Si sporse in avanti e mise il suo viso di fronte a quella di lei, guardandola negli occhi dalle iridi castani.

Orfeus sorrise, i suoi occhi di colore diverso, uno aveva l’iride rossa, l'altro verde chiaro. Ketty s’immobilizzò, lo sguardo di lui era magnetico.

"Qualcuno ti ha detto che i tuoi occhi sono belli da guardare?” chiese Ketty, mentre Orfeus le slacciava la bandana viola dai capelli.

“Mai visto niente del genere” disse Ketty, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo.

L’altro ridacchiò, i suoi occhi divennero delle spirali di colore.

Ketty si sentì confusa, mentre le spire della coda di lui si avvolgevano intorno al suo corpo. Cercò di distogliere lo sguardo, la risatina dell’altro le risuonava nelle orecchie.

“Non _esssssere_ timida, non aver paura di guardarmi negli occhi” le disse, strofinando il suo naso contro quello di lei. 

Le guance della ragazza si tinse di rosso, mentre lui le passava le dita tra i capelli morbidi. La vide abbandonarsi contro la sua coda.

“Rilassa il tuo corpo, Ketty. Sei al sicuro con me, non ti farò del male” sibilò.

Ketty chiuse gli occhi.

< Non sento altro che vuoto dentro di me. Sono diventata io stesso vuoto.

Tutto scompare nell’oblio. Non mi ricordo chi sono, non mi ricordo come mi chiamo, cosa pensavo o in cosa credevo. Un’oscurità interiore dilaga divorando la mia coscienza.

Non è spiacevole, per quanto sia devastante, cancella e porta con sé ogni emozione negative.

Io sono il vuoto e non posso più desiderare di essere altro.

Voglio solo le coccole, tutto il resto è nulla > pensò.

“Ti coccolerò, dormi un po’” proseguì Orfeus, sentendola sbadigliare.

Ketty iniziò a fare le fusa, strusciandosi quel tanto che era possibile stretta dalle spire e crollò pesantemente addormentata.

Orfeus avvolse ciò che rimaneva libero di lei tra le braccia e se l’appoggiò contro, tenendola stretta negli anelli creati con la sua coda. 


End file.
